


Night In My Veins

by ninhursag



Series: Michael Guerin Week 2019 [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Everyone needs therapy but has sex instead, Exhibitionism, F/M, Id Fic, Implied multiple partner sex, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Under-negotiated Kink, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninhursag/pseuds/ninhursag
Summary: Alex walks in on Michael with someone else and takes what's his. Unrepentant filth with bonus feelings.





	Night In My Veins

**Author's Note:**

> For Michael Guerin Week Day 1: Welcome to the Party over at tumblr. 
> 
> Notes: Michael is a self destructive asshole and Alex loves him a lot. 
> 
> There are no archive warnings but I feel like I should be warning for something here, just not sure what.

Michael doesn't look up when Alex lets himself into the back room at the party, why should he, there's a girl riding on his dick. He just raises a hand that could be dismissive, could be beckoning, like he has no idea who walked in and couldn't care less.

Alex can feel his skin prickle and heat up, angry, probably. 

Michael just doesn't look at him, his hands are on the girl's hips, her thighs, her back, between her legs where they're joined, and she's groaning and arching, bouncing on him.

Alex stands there, awkward, pink faced, wondering what the hell he's doing here. His leg aches and the sounds of skin aren't helping. But the shift of Michael's knees, the half bitten off whimper he makes.

The girl climbs off Michael when when she's done and casually slings on a discarded t-shirt dress. Alex doesn't know her, to his relief.

She blows Michael a kiss and gets an eyeroll in response.

And then, finally, Michael looks at Alex. There's just a second of absolute bare shock. Stricken, red mouth falling open, hands fisting up. He mouths a name.

"Alex."

For that second Michael looks completely vulnerable.

He should-- he should be, he's sprawled out on a mattress shoved up against the wall and looks like the wrong end of a fight or an orgy. Flushed and bare, bitten and sloppy, the long lines of his body exposed, curls dirty and matted by sweat.

His dick is still hard, curving up toward his belly, a thin condom over it. She didn't make him come, that girl. He hasn't come.

Alex's breath catches. His shoulders loosen, unknot. He doesn't know why it matters, but it does.

"Guerin," he manages, proud of how steady his voice comes out. "Isobel told me I could find you here. You're missing her party."

"I'm having my own party. Why, you wanna go next?" Michael asks and he smiles. There's something there in his expression that whatever he's drunk or high on doesn't cancel out. His mouth is working, but Alex can see surprise, a not quite flinch of expectation. 

Alex shrugs. He turns around for a second, just long enough to lock and bolt the door behind him. Michael watches him when he walks over to the mattress, doesn't take his eyes off Alex. Listens, unflinching, when Alex's boots thump on the floorboards.

Honey and whiskey eyes flash a challenge and Michael nods, as if to himself, like he's figured out where Alex is going with this now. He spreads his legs, knees wide, as if to make room, expose a little more. 

Alex's mouth curves. Challenges? He doesn't back down from those.

"Gonna fuck me with your boots on, Captain?" Michael taunts.

"Maybe. Maybe I don't do sloppy seconds," Alex responds flatly, calmer than he feels. "Or more like sloppy fourths if what they're saying out there is true."

There's a pink flush to Michael's skin that goes red at that. "Well, if I'd known you were coming I'd have saved first for you." He shrugs, but his legs don't close.

Alex slides down between them. His boots are still on, his jacket and jeans, armed and armoured. He puts his bare hands on Michael's thighs. Michael's cock is hard, thick and heavy and untouched now. His breath stinks up close, acetone and whiskey. Alex licks his lips automatically. "You're saving the last for me, cowboy."

Michael doesn't look away from his careful stare but his body goes tight under Alex's hands. "I thought fuck and run was more your style."

Alex makes a face but doesn't voice a denial. Instead he puts his hand on Michael's dick, peeling the condom off and tossing it aside. There's wet precome pearling around the head and Michael squeezes his eyes shut, just for a second when Alex slides his palm over it, coating in that slickness. Then down the length of his cock, fisting it easily. Michael makes a half bitten off, shocked little sound and arches into a grip that's a little too firm, friction that's a little too dry. 

"You're so hard. You didn't come for her," Alex says and Michael nods, eyes wide. 

His hole is exposed when his knees spread just a little more. Alex looks, looks his fill. Red, a little open, like he got fucked. He hisses in a breath and his hand tightens on Michael's cock, enough to pull out an agonized whimper.

"Did you come for any of them?" Alex whispers. "Or were you waiting for me?"

Michael shakes his head sharply. A mess of curls and pink and gold skin. 

Alex smiles. It's not hard-- not difficult, for him to bring Michael off like this, kneeling between his legs, just the grip of his hand. The sounds he pulls out, just with his palms and his fingers, the way that Michael moves, body bent, eyes open, teeth digging into his lower lip.

Michael spills into Alex's hand, on his own stomach, shaking like it's been hours, like it's been forever.

He's hard himself, but he can wait. Michael waited. Sort of.

"When I fuck you next time, I'll be the last one. No one else, Michael."

And Michael laughs, bitter and broken open. But there's something there that feels new and careful. "Oh sweetheart," he whispers, like a thing destroyed. "There never has been."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Feedback feeds me and is motivating as hell :)
> 
> You can also find me as ninhursag at dreamwidth https://ninhursag.dreamwidth.org/ or ninswhimsy on Tumblr if you want to talk at me!


End file.
